


Heart Eyed

by MythicallyInspired



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicallyInspired/pseuds/MythicallyInspired
Summary: Rhett contemplates how he feels about Link-- in the middle of their New York interview.





	Heart Eyed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remembertherandler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembertherandler/gifts).



> This is a gift for the lovely Remembertherandler, who was one of the winners of my follower giveaway on Tumblr! 
> 
> Her prompt was given by a photo, a screenshot of a video they were in while they were in New York, followed by: _"I just swoon over the looks on both of their faces and wonder what the hell is going on in Rhett's head."_
> 
> Enjoy!

_Soft._

Rhett inhaled deeply, blinking slowly as he gazed at the side of Link’s face, eyes raking over the salt and pepper stubble on his cheek and jawline. He subconsciously ran the tip of his tongue over his lower lip, eyes darting to those pink lips stretching out into a smile and then parting into a laugh, those pearly whites shining against the studio lights. A hearty, genuine chuckle rang out from Link’s throat, his protruding Adam’s apple bobbing up and down and then vibrating as he did so. Rhett could feel his own sound of laughter coming out of him, echoing Link’s and resonating through the room.

Link turned to face him, blue eyes wide and dark eyebrows raised. The corners of his eyes were crinkled as he was smiled, and Rhett sat up a bit straighter. He could feel a warmness come to his cheeks, and he was quick to suppress it and push it down. Instead, he only gave Link a smile, and Link returned it with his own signature lopsided grin. He turned his head back to the interviewer, but Rhett kept his head turned and his eyes trained on the side of Link’s face, watching as he continued to talk.

_Gentle._

Link talked, moving his hands around animatedly. They rose when he got a little more excited, and fell closer towards his lap when he became a little more serious. Only when Link stopped talking and looked towards him did Rhett speak, although he kept it a little quieter and himself on the downlow. To be truthful, Rhett was too distracted by his own thoughts to really say more about the questions that were being asked. He knew that Link could tell that something was up, as the look in his eyes and the small quirk of his lips made him fully aware of it. Link didn’t say anything, and Rhett knew that he wouldn’t, but he would hear about it later.

He would simply tell him that he had a lot on his mind, especially since they were so far away from their families and they had a lot to do since they were in New York. Rhett knew that Link would believe him, because that’s what he usually said when he was having the thoughts that he was having now. It wasn’t like it was entirely out of the ordinary either. His staring and distance had become a common occurrence recently, so Link stopped questioning it.

Rhett did too, after realizing why he was dissociating, even in the middle of an important meeting.

_Loving._

Link eventually turned his face back towards Rhett, but this time, he was grinning widely. He was saying something, as his lips were moving, but Rhett couldn’t hear anything that was coming out of them. All he heard was a low and distant humming, and a high-pitched murmur in the back of his head. Link also seemed to be moving in slow motion, his pink lips moving and twisting up. His arm was also moving, before his pointer and middle fingers were raising, and gently hitting against the broadness of Rhett’s right shoulder.

Rhett glanced down at the two fingers before he moved them back up to Link, who was pulling back his hand but still looking at Rhett. Link had a fond expression on his face, looking at Rhett lovingly and happily. Rhett couldn’t help but return the expression with a smile, and a slow shake of his head. He heard Link giggle slightly before turning back to the interviewer in front of them, looking at them as he finished what he was talking about.

_Sweet._

Rhett heard a question directed towards him, and he took his eyes off Link to look at the interviewer and answer their question. He simply shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, answering plainly. He could feel Link watching him, those eyes on him. Link was radiating a confused, but slightly intrigued aura that was patient, but also concerned at the same time. He could tell that Link was noticing his disinterest and slight struggling with answering the questions directed at him, so once Rhett had finished talking, Link was quick to take over.

His enthusiasm distracted the journalist, making them look over towards him. They were nodding along eagerly, writing down what Link was saying and making sure that their phone was recording everything he was saying. Rhett blinked and looked back over towards him, parting his lips and raising his thick eyebrows slightly in surprise. But he soon relaxed, lips curling up in a soft smile as he realized what Link was doing for him. He was always so willing to have all attention him, knowing that Rhett was a little more introverted than him and easily got overwhelmed. He was always so considerate of his feelings and making sure he was comfortable.

Rhett bit his lip and he continued to watch Link, tapping his fingers against his thigh before he was playing with the drawstrings of his hoodie absentmindedly. He watched Link smile a bit before the reporter was replying to something that he had said. His smile was always so enthusiastic and pearly white, and it always managed to steal Rhett’s attention from whatever he was doing.

“So, I know that you two have been friends practically for your entire lives. Is there any sort of habits that you two have been able to come to admire, even if it annoyed you or irritated you before?” the reporter asked, glancing down at the notebook in her lap before she looked back up to the two men.

Rhett looked to her and he pursed his lip, before he shrugged a bit. “Well, it’s kinda well known how annoying I find Link’s chewing to be. It’s so unnecessarily loud and so obnoxious that you can hear it from across the room…”

“Hey!”

“But, hey,” Rhett smirked, shrugging his broadened shoulders before he put his hands into his lap. “It’s just one of those things that makes him even more likeable. It’s this little quirk that makes him, you know, Link.”

He could feel Link’s eyes on him, staring at him while he spoke and talked. He moved his gazed over to Link and made eye contact with him once more, looking at his angular and handsome face. Link had a small blush on his cheeks and a tiny smile on his face, and Rhett watched as a hand rose out of his lap to push his hair back up onto his head. Link shook his head a bit before he turned his stare back over to the reporter, rolling his eyes before he bit his lip.

“And Link?”

Link hummed and tapped his chin before he snapped his fingers. “You know, actually, there is something that Rhett does. He doesn’t do it a lot, and I’ve only seen him do it a few times in the years that I’ve known him, but he does this thing with his face. Like, when we go out to eat or get a snack or something. So, when Rhett has something in front of him that he likes, he makes his noise of, like, wanting,” Link explained, “He’ll kinda tilt his head back, closed his eyes, and stick his tongue out like this.”

Link leaned back in the seat, closed his eyes, and stuck out his tongue slightly, furrowing his eyebrows. As his mouth opened, he made a low sound, nodding his head and then remaining like that.

As the reporter was giggling, Rhett looked over at Link and gazed at him, and his lips downturned but in a way where he was completely concentrated on the man next to him. He couldn’t believe that Link was remembering something he did so often in his childhood, as somewhat of a joke to make Link laugh. He did it mostly in front of his kids now, but he did occasionally do it in front of Link, just to joke with him. He had no idea that it had annoyed Link, but now to know that he thought it was endearing, and even cute?

Rhett just gazed at Link fondly, his eyes softening and his smile turning into that of a soft, happy grin. It was in that moment that he knew that he was absolutely in love with the man that was sitting next to him, making fun of his old and stupid jokes, and making him feel the way that he was feeling. He clenched his hands slightly in his lap, continuing to stare at Link while he continued to hum lowly and make the noise.

He had no idea how long it had been, but Link soon brought his head forward, a stupid grin on his lips as he looked towards Rhett. But Rhett didn’t say anything. He just continued to look at his best friend with the cheesiest and fondest smile on his bearded lips.

_He’s perfect._

“You alright there, brother?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
